Cartas de Amor
by minslatte
Summary: [END] Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing. [panwink/guanhoon, bxb, boyslove]
1. 00 Prologue

**_Letters_**

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai** **Guanlin** x **Park** **Jihoon** as maincast_

 _Rating **T**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing.**_

 _._

 _._

 _0.0; Prologue_

"Apa yang kau baca, Hoon?"

"Eung—surat?" Park Woojin merotasi bola matanya malas.

"Iya, aku juga tau itu surat. Maksudku, itu surat apa?" Park Jihoon menatap Woojin polos kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku belum membacanya. Tadi aku menemukannya di kantin," Woojin kembali merotasikan bola matanya. Ia tak habis pikir saudara tirinya ini akan begitu polos.

"Dan kenapa kau ambil? Bagaimana jika itu ancaman atau tantangan untuk berkelahi?" Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan keposesifan kakak tirinya itu.

"Ya, Park Woojin, aku ini laki-laki. Jika benar itu tantangan berkelahi, aku pasti juga akan maju. Lagipula, Jin, surat ini berwarna pink,"

"Iya, lelaki manis," dan lemparan bantal mengenai wajah tampan Park Woojin. "Lagipula apa alasanmu mengambil surat itu?"

Jihoon menunjukkan cengirannya. "Karna berwarna pink,"

Dengan jawaban itu, Park Woojin meninggalkan kamar Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

 _minslatte, 2018_


	2. 01

_**Letters**_

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai** **Guanlin** x **Park** **Jihoon** as maincast_

 _Rating **T**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hai, kau yang menemukan surat isengku._

 _Ok, first of all, aku Lai Guanlin. Aku murid pindahan jika kau penasaran namaku._

 _Sebenarnya tidak ada maksud spesial dari surat ini. Tapi, ya, siapa yang tau dengan surat ini aku menemukan teman. Teman hidup maksudku._

 _Tidak, aku bercanda._

 _Tapi, jika memang beruntung, siapa yang tau takdir, benar, kan?_

 _Jika kau menemukan surat ini dan membacanya, kau tidak keberatan untuk membalasnya, kan?_

 _ **Lai** **Guanlin**._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lai Guanlin ya?" Jihoon mengetuk ujung pulpennya pada dagu. Merasa pernah mendengar nama itu tapi entah dari siapa ia mendengar. "Uh, terserahlah,"

"Jihoon, ayo makan," Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan menemukan Woojin dengan sekotak ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"Jin, kau tau Lai Guanlin?" mengabaikan ajakan makan Woojin dan melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Woojin menggeleng sembari melangkah memasuki kamar Jihoon.

"Tidak. Kau menyukainya? Kau tau benar, Jihoon, tidak ada pacaran sebelum dia bertemu denganku," Jihoon berdecak kesal mendengar apa yang dikatakan Woojin. Padahal jika diurutkan dari tanggal lahir, jelas Jihoon lebih tua daripada Woojin. Tapi selalu saja Woojin yang melindungi Jihoon.

"Kau overprotektif. Menyebalkan," Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Woojin terkekeh kemudian mengusak surai kecoklatan Jihoon.

"Karna aku menyayangimu, Hoon,"

"Hentikan. Itu menggelikan," Woojin kembali terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pengennya aku nambahin a/n, tapi bingung juga AHAHAHA :C_


	3. 02

_Cartas de Amor_

 _Length Chaptered_

 _Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon as maincast_

 _Rating T_

 _._

 _._

 _Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hai juga Lai Guanlin._

 _Aku Park Jihoon, dan karena kau tidak memberitahu kelasmu, aku juga tidak akan mengatakan kelasku kkkkk~_

 _Sebenarnya aku juga iseng mengambil suratmu. Bahkan saudaraku sampai khawatir kalau-kalau itu surat kaleng yang berisi ancaman. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, gangster mana yang menggunakan kertas pink menggemaskan begitu kkk~_

 _Tapi serius, Guan, kenapa kertasmu pink? Aku sempat berpikir itu ulah seorang perempuan karena kertas itu tampak feminim. Apalagi dengan segala bling-blingnya._

 _Namamu asing, kau bukan asli Korea ya?_

 _Aku bingung mau menulis apa lagi, uh 'ㅅ' asal kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku menulis surat._

 _Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang aku pikirkan untuk ditulis sebagai balasan, tapi ketika aku benar-benar menulis, kenapa semuanya menguap ㅠㅠ_

 _Baiklah, see you Guanlin! Belajar yang rajin ya!__

 _ **13** **Januari** **2016** , **Park** **Jihoon**._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Park Jihoon? Kenapa nama ini tidak asing ya?"

"Hai, Lin," Guanlin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati satu-satunya teman, Bae Jinyoung, tengah tersenyum kecil menatapnya sembari meletakkan soda dingin di sebelah Guanlin dan tanpa izin Guanlin duduk di depan Guanlin. Mereka sedang di kantin, omong-omong. "Apa yang kau baca? Surat cinta ya? Wah, aku tidak menyangka seseorang sepertimu ada yang menyukai. Serius, Lin, aku kasian dengan orang itu,"

Guanlin mendengus mendengar serentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jinyoung. "Jin, kau tau Park Jihoon?"

Jinyoung mengangguk sambil meneguk sodanya. "Ah, akhirnya si penyendiri mulai menanyakan orang lain selain aku,"

Guanlin merotasi bola matanya malas sebelum membuka soda di depannya dan meneguknya. "Apa aneh jika aku penasaran tentang orang lain?"

"Jika itu kau, iya,"

Dan sisa jam istirahat itu dilewati Jinyoung dengan makian dari Lai Guanlin.


	4. 03

**_Cartas de Amor_**

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** as maincast_

 _Rating **T**_

.

.

 ** _Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hello, Park Jihoon._

 _Jika mau menemukan surat ini lagi, jangan lelah membaca tulisan berantakanku, hahaha. Tentang kelas, biarkan saja kita tahu ketika sama-sama bertemu nanti. Ya itupun jika kau mau bertemu denganku suatu saat._

 _Tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan surat ancaman, apalagi teror di meja kantin, kok. Jadi katakan pada saudaramu agar tidak khawatir. Lagipula, kukira tidak akan ada yang mengambil suratku, ternyata kau sepeduli itu ya?_

 _Soal kertas warna pink itu, aku mendapatkannya dari saudara sepupuku, Zhou Jieqiong. Aku bertemu dengannya di kantin, kemudian mengambil kertasnya beberapa. Tidak, aku tidak mencuri, Hoon. Serius. Setelah sekolah selesai aku menghubunginya dan berkata bahwa beberapa kertasnya aku ambil._

 _Iya. Aku bukan asli Korea. Aku orang Taiwan. Itu kenapa tulisanku masih tidak rapi, dan mungkin beberapa kalimat sulit kau mengerti juga, Hoon. Mungkin kau mau mengajariku? Kkkk~_

 _By the way, ini juga kali pertamaku menulis surat, Hoon._

 _Oh ya, lokermu ada di nomor berapa? Ku rasa lebih baik meletakkan surat-surat ini di loker, kan? Jika kau mau. Lokerku ada di nomor 382. Aku harap kau meletakkan balasan suratmu di sana._

 _Wow, aku menulis begitu banyak untuk balasanmu. Tapi, tidak masalah, aku menikmatinya._

 _Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana jika kita bertemu setelah 10 surat? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah terlalu lama?_

 _Baiklah, See you later, Hoonie!_

 _ **Lai** **Guanlin**_

.

.

.

Jihoon tertawa kecil membaca kata terakhir yang dituliskan Guanlin. "Hoonie," Jihoon bergumam. Tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya Hoonie kecuali mendiang ibunya. Dan ini kali pertama setelah kepergian ibunya ada yang memanggil Jihoon dengan nama panggilan itu.

Jihoon kemudian mengambil kertas biru dari dalam tasnya. Berniat menulis balasan untuk surat Guanlin.

"Halo, Lai Guanlin," Jihoon bergumam sambil menulisnya. Kemudian tertawa pelan ketika membaca ulang apa yang sudah ia tuliskan.

"Lai Guanlin?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Jihoon yang membuatnya refleks menyembunyikan kertas-kertasnya. "Dia siapa, Ji?" Jihoon menatap kesal pada teman dekatnya, Ahn Hyungseob.

"Kau menggangguku, Seob," Hyungseob mendengus.

"Aku bertanya, dan bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau, Ji,"

"Berisik, Ahn Hyungseob,"

Kemudian, sisa hari itu di sekolah dilewati Jihoon dengan pertanyaan beruntun Ahn Hyungseob. Ah, jangan lupakan bagaimana mengganggunya Hyungseob ketika Jihoon menulis balasan surat untuk Guanlin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _hi, terimakasih udah sempet review. aku tau ini lambat alurnya:') hehehe. dan, kemungkinan gak ada konflik, tapi ya tunggu aja kejutannya._

 _sebenernya, aku iseng aja post disini, and i don't really care ada yg baca atau ga, ada yg baca ya makasih, kalo enggak juga gabakal aku delete, bcs ya buat arsip aja gitu ehehehe._

 _btw, aku mabok kevhwall ;;;;_


	5. 04

_**Cartas de Amor**_

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** as maincast_

 _Rating **T**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat Pagi, Lai Guanlin. Aku harap kau membacanya di pagi hari kkkk~_

 _Tentang tulisanmu, sebenarnya ada temanku yang lebih buruk tulisannya dibandingkan denganmu, Guan. Jadi itu tidak masalah dengan tulisanmu._

 _Ayo bertemu suatu saat! Aku akan menunggu saat itu datang, Guan. Aku penasaran apa kau tampan, atau tidak. Jika tampan, menjadi kekasihku mau? (Guanlin, maafkan aku. dua kalimat terakhir bukan aku yang menulis, seriusㅠㅠ. Itu Ahn Hyungseob. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak memiliki penghapus untuk menghapusnya(;﹏;))_

 _Serius aku penasaran denganmu. Maksudku, ini 2016 Guan, dan kau masih saja menulis surat iseng begini. Beruntung aku yang menemukan suratmu. Jika bukan aku, sudah aku pastikan suratmu berada di tempat sampah._

 _Ah, Jieqiong Noona! Aku tau dia, dulu dia mewawancaraiku ketika aku akan masuk club dance. Dia benar-benar cantik dan baik. Aku bahkan langsung akrab dengannya begitu wawancaraku selesai. Aku jadi semakin penasaran denganmu._

 _Aku tidak masalah mengajarimu bahasa korea, Guan. Tapi, sebagai imbalannya, kau akan memberikanku apa? Kkkk~_

 _Lokerku ku rasa nomor 176, atau 177 ya? Aku lupa karna lokerku dan Woojin bersebelahan jadi kami sering bertukar loker. Tapi, kurasa nomor 176. Dan tadaaaa~ aku menemukan lokermu!_

 _Oh ya, ketika akan ke sekolah aku mampir ke minimarket jadi aku belikan susu pisang. Semoga kau suka yaaaa! :)_

 _Sebenarnya mau aku belikan rasa stroberi, tapi Woojin bilang lebih baik rasa pisang. Dia bahkan berkata 'dari namanya saja sudah terlihat dia dominan, bagaimana mungkin dia meminum susu stroberi'. Tapi, apa salahnya dengan susu stroberi???!!! ㄱ.ㄱ_

 _10 surat ya? Tidak masalah untukku Guan. Ini suratku yang kedua, kan? Aku tidak sabar menunggu delapan surat lagi dan kita bertemu, yeaaay!!_

 _See you, Lai Guanlin! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!_

 _ **15 Januari 2016, Park Jihoon.**_

 _p.s susu pisangnya aku gantungkan di pintu lokermu, karna ternyata lokermu kau kunci ya? Aku belikan juga roti coklat, bukan apa-apa tapi itu buy 2 get 1 free, hehehe. Baiklah, selamat menikmati!_

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau soda atau cola, Lin?" Jinyoung menolehkan tatapannya dari kulkas di depannya ke arah Guanlin. "Kau tidak akan meminum itu, kan?"

Guanlin menunjukkan cengirannya ketika Jinyoung memandang geli apa yang ada di tangannya. "Aku penasaran rasanya,"

"Tapi, Lin, itu susu stroberi, astaga," Guanlin mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Jinyoung mendengus pelan. Ingatkan Jinyoung untuk memukul kepala Guanlun, agar otaknya kembali berfungsi normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _makasih udah fav/foll/review. aku ga nyangka respon kalian bagus ehehehe:")_ _kemarin ada yg bilang pindah ke dunia orange? aku gapahamㅠㅠ dan iya, karna pendek aku usahain update setiap hati, jd jangan bosen ya._ _oiya, ada yg suka jinseob? aku kepikiran bikin side storynya jinseob begitu ini kelar:")_


	6. 05

**_Cartas de Amor_**

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** as maincast_

 _Rating **T**_

.

.

.

.

 ** _Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Selamat pagi juga, Park Jihoon. Dan aku juga berharap kau membukanya di pagi hari. Siapa tau dengan ucapanku membuat harimu menyenangkan? Kkkk~_

 _Terimakasih untuk susu pisang dan rotimu, Hoonie. Asal kau tau itu pertama kalinya aku meminum susu pisang. Dan, ya, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk._

 _Teman sekelasku mengeluh tentang tulisanku yang berantakan, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana buruknya tulisan temanmu itu, haha._

 _Aku juga tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Kau terlihat cute dari cara menulismu. Kkkk~ temanmu lucu. Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?_

 _Tidak, aku bercanda. Daripada temanmu, bagaimana denganmu, apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?_

 _Iya, aku tau ini tahun 2016, tapi apa salahnya. Kau berpikir ini kuno ya? Atau kau mau kita bertukar nomor ponsel, hm?_

 _Kau baru mengenalnya, Hoonie. Jieqiong tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Dia orang yang berisik asal kau tau. Dan dia benar-benar kejam denganku._

 _Ah, kau minta imbalan. Baiklah. Jadi, apa maumu jika menjadi guruku?_

 _Saudaramu benar, kkkkk~. Tapi aku mencoba susu stroberi tadi, dan itu lebih baik daripada susu pisang. Kau juga menyukainya?_

 _Kau suka makanan apa, Hoonie? Aku mau membalas traktiranmu, tapi aku tidak tau harus memberimu apa. Apa makanan yang kau sukai? Siapa tau aku dapat memasaknya untukmu._

 _Kau sudah tidak sabar ya bertemu denganku? Kkkk~. Jika 10 surat terlalu lama, kita bisa bertemu setelah 5 atau 7 surat._

 _Aku menemukan lokermu. Tapi sepertinya lokermu nomor 177, Hoonie. Karna loker 176 berisi buku dengan nama Park Woojin. Tapi, ya, aku meninggalkan surat itu di loker 176. Aku harap bukan Park Woojin yang menemukannya. By the way, Park Woojin saudaramu itu?_

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Hoonie!_

 _18 Januari 2016, Lai Guanlin_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk Park Jihoon," Jihoon di sebelah Woojin menoleh dan mendapati Woojin tengah memegang amplop berwarna biru. Baru saja Woojin akan membuka amplop itu Jihoon dengan cepat merebutnya, membuat Woojin mendengus. "Seseorang meletakkan di tempat yang salah. Itu surat cinta, Ji?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Park Woojin," Jihoon menutup lokernya keras kemudian berjalan menjauhi Woojin.

"Akan aku katakan pada Dan—"

"Katakan saja dan aku akan mengatakan pada Hyungseob tentang sticky notes itu," Jihoon menjulurkan lidahnya pada Woojin kemudian berlari menjauh.

"Mati kau hari ini, Park Jihoon,"

Dan adegan kejar-kejaran Park bersaudara terjadi hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _sebenernya udah siap dari tanggal 20b, tp karna aku baper liat foto kak minhyun, gajadi publish, ehehehe:")_

 _sebenernya aku juga mau publish di wp, tp wp rerata kan dibikin lokal, aku suka baca tp susah bikin lokalan gitu:")_


	7. 06

**_Cartas de Amor_**

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** as maincast_

 _Rating **T**_

.

.

 ** _Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hai, Guaaaaaannn~!_

 _Kau beruntung karna aku membacanya di pagi hari sesuai harapanmu. Tapi, sialnya, suratmu ditemukan Park–sialan–Woojin (by the way, iya, dia saudaraku). Dan yang lebih menyebalkan adalah dia langsung meneriakiku._

 _Kau serius? Itu pertama kalinya? Wow, Guan, kau benar-benar sesuatu. Tapi memang benar apa katamu, daripada rasa pisang, rasa stroberi lebih baik. Aku lebih menyukai susu stroberi daripada susu pisang._

 _Tentang tulisan temanku, aku mencetakan fotonya, kkkk~. Jika kau benar-benar penasaran. Itu menurutku, tulisanmu jauuuuuuuh lebih baik daripada tulisan temanku._

 _Apa maksudmu cute? Aku laki-laki, Guanlin. Temanku belum memiliki kekasih, omong-omong. Tapi jika kau mau mendekatinya, kau harus bersaing dengan banyak lelaki, Guan. Karna banyak sekali yang mendekatinya, termasuk saudaraku, kkkk~._

 _Bisakah aku melewati pertanyaan ini? Bagaimana denganmu? Kau memiliki kekasih? Tapi dari surat pertamamu, kau belum memiliki kekasih sepertinya? Atau jangan-jangan kau belum pernah pacaran, Guan? Kau serius?_

 _Apa-apaan dengan kuno. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Aku lebih menikmati hubungan surat-menyurat ini. Lebih spesial?_

 _Tapi, Jieqiong noona memang baik, Guanlin. Dia bahkan pernah membelikanku liptint. Kkkkk~. Kita sudahi topik Jieqiong noona, oke? Aku takut Jieqiong noona akan mengamuk ketika ia tahu sedang dibicarakan oleh kita kkkkk~_

 _Kau bisa memasak, Guan? Wah, kau benar-benar tipeku, hahaha. Aku menyukai ayam goreng. Tidak hanya ayam goreng sih. Aku makan banyaaaaak. Jadi, tidak ada spesifik makanan yang aku suka, kkkk~_

 _Tentang imbalan, bagaimana dengan pizza?_

 _Tidak, Guan. Mungkin memang lama. Tapi, aku mau mengenalmu terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu denganmu. Ada yang mau aku tanyakan, tapi aku lupa ;_;_

 _Aku akan membuat list pertanyaanku di surat besok, jadi siapkan jawabanmu, Lai Guanlin~!!!_

 _ **19 Januari 2016, Park Jihoon**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Wow, Lai Guanlin. Tidak biasanya kau memasuki dapur," Jieqiong mencibir ketika ia melihat Guanlin tengah membumbui ayam di meja makan. Niat Jieqiong untuk minum menguap dan digantikan untuk menggodai adik sepupunya yang sedang serius di dapur.

"Kau berisik, noona. Lebih baik kau membantuku membuat ayam goreng ini," Guanlin menatap kesal pada Jieqiong yang membuat Jieqiong refleks tertawa.

"Apa yang kau berikan sebagai imbalan?"

"Kontak Bae Jinyoung," Jieqiong bersorak begitu mendengar nama Jinyoung dan langsung berlari ke sebelah Guanlin. "Kau begitu suka dengan Jinyoung, ya?"

"Dan kau begitu suka dengan Park Jihoon, ya?" Guanlin membulatkan matanya menatap Jieqiong. "Jihoon mengatakan padaku. Tapi santai saja, aku tidak memberikan fotomu padanya," Jieqiong terkekeh ketika Guanlin mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Serius, makasih banget Muanna, and the others yang udah fav follow review ataupun numpang lewat doang:')_ _dan iya harusnya jinyoung yg ngejar jieqiong, tp aku maunya jieqiong yg ngejar jinyoung, ehehehe:3_


	8. 07 special chapter

**_Cartas de Amor_**

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** asmaincast_

 _Rating **T**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _0.7; special chapter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Pesan dari siapa, Ji?" Hyungseob melirik ponsel Jihoon di tangannya. Jihoon mendelik tidak suka pada Hyungseob yang seenaknya membaca pesannya. "Oh, Niel _hyung_ ," Hyungseob bergumam setelah membaca nama kontaknya.

"Dia bilang akan menjemputku hari ini," Jihoon berkata sebelum Hyungseob melemparkan pertanyaan kembali. Hyungseob menganggukan kepalanya kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah mau bel, kau mau kembali ke kelas?"

"Kau duluan saja, aku mau membeli susu stroberi," Hyungseob mengangguk dan meninggalkan Jihoon. Jihoon segera beranjak ke kulkas yang menyediakan berbagai susu begitu Daniel sudah tidak lagi membalas pesannya.

"Mm–permisi, kau menghalangi jalan," Jihoon menepuk pundak seseorang di depannya. Orang itu menoleh kemudian menyingkir dari depan kulkas. "Terimakasih," Jihoon tersenyum tipis pada seseorang itu kemudian segera mengambil susu stroberinya dan membayarnya.

Tanpa tahu seseorang tengah menghadapi krisis dengan degup jantungnya akibat senyuman tipis Jihoon. Lai Guanlin.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menunggu di pos satpam, _hyung_. Hati-hati di jalan. Iya, aku juga menyayangimu, _hyung_ ," Jihoon menyimpan ponselnya setelah sambungan telfon terputus. Melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju pos satpam. Niatannya hari ini menagih ayam goreng pedas pada Woojin harus tertunda karena kekasihnya, Kang Daniel, berkata akan menjemputnya dan memintanya menemani membeli beberapa novel untuk tugas kuliahnya.

Mata Jihoon menangkap seseorang yang duduk di depan pos satpam ketika langkahnya sudah dekat dengan pos satpam. "Oh, orang tadi!" Jihoon memekik pelan kemudian berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Hai, kau!" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya semangat ketika sampai di pos satpam. Bukan Jihoon sok kenal atau apa, dia hanya merasa senang akan ada seseorang yang menemaninya menunggu Daniel.

Seseorang tadi, Lai Guanlin, menoleh dan mendapati Jihoon yang tersenyum lima jari menatapnya. Guanlin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau mengingatku 'kan?" Jihoon segera duduk di sebelah Guanlin. Guanlin mengerutkan keningnya begitu ia sadar siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Oh, _sunbae_ yang tadi di kantin," Guanlin membalas senyum Jihoon membuat Jihoon terkekeh pelan. "Menunggu jemputan, _sunbae_?" Jihoon mengangguk lucu membalas pertanyaan Guanlin.

"Aku kira kau melupakanku. Kau juga menunggu jemputan?" Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku menunggu temanku," Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian suasana hening melingkupi mereka. Jihoon berdeham pelan setelah keheningan terjadi sekitar satu setengah menit. Membuat Guanlin menoleh pada Jihoon. "Ada apa, _sunbae_?"

"Siapa namamu?" Guanlin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku–"

"Jihoonie!" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Niel _hyung_!" Jihoon balas melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas motor besarnya. "Aku duluan ya!" Jihoon tersenyum pada Guanlin kemudian menepuk pundak Guanlin dan menghampiri Daniel.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_ ," Jihoon merajuk begitu ia sampai di depan Daniel. Daniel tertawa kecil kemudian mengusak sayang rambut kecoklatan Jihoon.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ji," Daniel menarik Jihoon mendekat dan mencium kening Jihoon. Kemudian memasangkan helm untuk Jihoon. "Langsung pergi ke toko buku atau kau mau pulang dulu?"

"Ayo pulang dulu dan bertemu ibu, _hyung_. Beliau pasti merindukanmu!" Jihoon berucap semangat kemudian menaiki motor Daniel dan segera pergi dari area sekolah Jihoon.

"Mereka pasangan yang manis," Guanlin bergumam namun beberapa detik setelahnya, Guanlin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mengingat bagaimana oarang asing tadi memanggil sunbaenya. "Jihoon?" Guanlin bergumam. "Ah, nama Jihoon kan bukan hanya Park Jihoon,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _aku niat bikin special chapter, tp sebenernya gatau bagian mananya yg spesial ehehehe:") ini jawaban kenapa Jihoon minta skip pertanyaan Guanlin kemarin._

 _Makasih udah mau review, foll, fav guyseu. aku cinta kalian!!!!_


	9. 08

_**Cartas de Amor**_

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** as maincast_

 _Rating **T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tuliasna masing-masing.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Good morning, cutie._

 _Aku mohon jangan protes tentang bagaiman aku memanggilmu. Ya, memang kau laki-laki. Laki-laki manis, kkkk~_

 _Kau diteriaki Woojin? Kenapa? Ah, tentang da yang overprotektif padamu itu, ya?_

 _Bahkan sekarang aku lebih sering membeli susu stroberi daripada cola atau soda kesukaanku, Hoonie. Kurasa itu lebih sehat daripada meminum softdrink terus-menerus._

 _Wow, kau tidak perlu repot-repot sebenarnya, cutie. Tapi, terimakasih. Aku mencoba membaca tulisan temanmu tadi. Dan itu benar-benar sulit dibaca. Atau memang aku yang tidak lancar membaca hangul?_

 _Yaaaah, ternyata banyak ya yang menyukainya? Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak perlu menjawab jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman seperti pertanyaanku lalu._

 _Untuk saat ini, aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Wow, kau meremehkanku. Paling tidak aku sudah pernah berkencan sekali, Hoonie. Dan asal kau tau, itu berlangsung cukup lama._

 _Kkkkk~ jadi kau ingin aku spesialkan ya? Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan menganggap hubungan surat-menyurat diantara kita adalah sesuatu yang spesial._

 _Hei, aku meninggalkan kotak makan di lokermu. Cobalah, itu ayam goreng buatanku. Tidak buatanku seluruhnya, sih. Karna Jieqiong noona membantuku membuatnya. Jadi, ya, aku percaya tentang tulisanmu jika Jieqiong noona baik. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku harus mendekatkannya pada sahabatku sih, kkkk~_

 _Jadi, aku tipemu? Lalu, selain pintar memasak, apalagi tipemu? Lelaki yang tampan? Ku beritahu, Hoonie. Aku termasuk lelaki tampan, kkkk~. Aku akan membuatmu terpesona bahkan ketika pertemuan pertama kita besok. Kau tunggu saja._

 _Tidak, aku bercanda._

 _Pizza? Tidak masalah. Asal kau mengajariku dengan sungguh-sungguh, 2 box pizza dengan ayam goreng pun akan aku berikan._

 _Ah, kau memiliki ingatan jangka pendek yang buruk ya? Kkkkk~ aku bercanda. Jangan memukulku ketika kita bertemu nanti._

 _Buatlah sebanyak mungkin, aku pastikan akan aku jawab seluruhnya. Sebagai gantinya, aku juga akan menyiapkan list pertanyaan untukmu, cutie. Jadi pastikan kau menyiapkan jawaban yang bagus untuk pertanyaanku._

 _See you, cutie. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

 _20 Januari 2016, Lai Guanlin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sejak kapan kau membawa bekal makan siang?" Hyungseob bertanya heran ketika Jihoon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan. Jihoon menggeleng.

"Kau tau benar ibuku tidak mungkin memasak ketika pagi hari. Dan ayahku pergi bekerja," Jihoon membuka kotak makan siangnya dan mengendus bau ayam goreng yang terasa sedap. Hyungseob meluruskan tangannya bernia mengambil sepotong ayam goreng namun kalah cepat dengan tangan Jihoon yang memukulnya keras. "Ini milikku!" Jihoon bersungut menatap Hyungseob. Hyungseob memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi Jihoon yang maniak ayam goreng.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Tidak mungkin 'kan ayam itu turun dari langit," giliran Jihoon yang merotasi bola matanya mendengar ocehan Hyungseob.

"Dari Guanlin. Kau puas?"

"Beri aku satu potong dan aku akan diam pada Niel _hyung_ maupun Woojin," Hyungseob menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Mati saja kau, Hyungseob,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Double update nih, hehehe:")_


	10. 09

_**Cartas de Amor**_

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** asmaincast_

 _Rating **T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Halo, Lai Guanlin._

 _Percayalah, bahkan ketika Woojin memanggilku dengan nama manis aku akan melemparnya dari lantai dua di rumahku, atau Hyungseob yang selalu berkata bahwa aku menggemaskan akan aku pukuli dengan sesuatu di dekatku, sekalipun itu penggaris, tapi kenapa saat kau yang memanggilnya–menulisnya maksudku, aku tersenyum? Bahkan kata Hyungseob aku merona, ukh. Itu menyebalkan._

 _Hei, hei, kau bahkan sudah memiliki dua nama panggilan untukku. Tapi, aku bahkan belum memiliki nama panggilan untukmu. Aku sedang tidak memiliki ide untuk membuatnya T.T_

 _Ya ya ya. Woojin terlalu overprotektif kepadaku. Dia bilang karena aku masih seperti anak kecil baginya makanya dia harus benar-benar melindungiku. Padahal itu hanya modusnya untuk minta uang jajan lebih pada Ayah._

 _Bagus! Aku bahkan jaraaaaaaaaaaaaanggggggg sekali meminum cola atau soda. Aku akan kembung jika kebanyakan minum itu, jadilah aku meminum susu stroberi atau susu vanila. Ah, jika kau belum mencobanya, cobalah._

 _Tidak. Aku yang memiliki nilai cukup bagus untuk sastra korea saja mengeluh dengan tulisan temanku. Jadi tulisanmu jauuuuuh lebih baik dari dia._

 _Jika kata Hyungseob, aku bukan seseorang yang peka tentang perasaan orang lain. Jadi, aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana orang-orang di dekatku. Apakah mereka menyukaiku dalam artian teman, atau lebih. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu peduli, kkkk~_

 _Dan aku menebak, dia yang meninggalkanmu karna kau terlalu percaya diri menyebut dirimu sendiri tampan, iyakan? Sebenarnya tidak ada tipe khusus, sih. Hanya kebetulan aku suka makan dan kau bisa memasak, jadi kau adalah tipeku._

 _Jadi, selama ini kau tidak menganggap hubungan ini spesial, Guan?! Ah, kau melukai hatiku._

 _Aku akan menyimpan surat ini untuk menagih pizza dan ayam gorengku. Siapkan dompetmu, Guanliiin, kkk~_

 _Ah, iya! Terimakasih untuk ayam gorengnya. Enak sekali! Aku mengakui kelebihanmu satu ini Guanlin. Bahkan Hyungseob, yang berkata sedang berdiet, menghabiskan dua ayam gorengmu. Lebih tepatnya mengambil paksa dariku sih._

 _Baiklah, ini kertas kedua yang akan berisi daftar pertanyaanku padamu._

 _1\. Kau meninggalkan surat ini di kantin, apa kau memang selalu meninggalkan surat di kantin sembarangan?_

 _2\. Kau bisa memainkan alat musik?_

 _3\. Apa makanan favoritmu? Aku tidak bisa memasak dengan baik, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk memasaknya jika kau mau, kkk~_

 _4\. Bagaimana dengan kopi? Kau suka?_

 _5\. Apa hobimu?_

 _Ku rasa itu saja pertanyaanku. Aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan lain di surat besok._

 _Semangat sekolah, Lai Guanlin!_

 _ **21 Januari 2016, Park Jihoon.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang kau tulis hingga banyak kertas terbuang begini, Lin?" Guanlin mendongakan kepalanya dan menemukan Jinyoung memunguti kertas kertas di mejanya. "Wow, Park Jihoon. Kau menyukainya, ya?!" Jinyoung berseru heboh ketika membuka salah satu kertas yang dibuang Guanlin.

"Sialan, apa yang kau baca?" Guanlin berdiri dan hendak merebut kertas di tangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung refleks menjauhkan kertas tersebut dari Guanlin.

"Hei, cutie, Park Jihoon, jika aku mengajakmu berkencan bagaimana pendapatmu?" Jinyoung membaca tulisan di kertas itu keras, membuat beberapa siswa menoleh menatap Guanlin. Jinyoung tertawa puas setelah selesai membaca tulisan Guanlin.

"Mati kau hari ini, Bae Jinyoung,"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Telat banget ya? Ehehehe:")_ _Kemaren kemaren ada masalah, makanya lama update. Maafkan akuuuu T.T_


	11. 10

**_Cartas de Amor_**

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** asmaincast_

 _Rating **T**_

.

.

 ** _Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hai, Jihoonie!_

 _Wow, aku tidak tau panggilan sederhanaku berefek begitu besar padamu. Tapi serius, cutie, aku suka memanggilmu dengan cara itu. Karna kau benar-benar tampak cute. Aku akan menunggu panggilan darimu, kkkk~_

 _Aku jadi penasaran jika Woojin memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil, apa kau memang semenggemaskan itu? Aku pernah bertemu Woojin ketika rapat ekskul kemarin, tapi aku tidak berpikir kau mirip dengannya. Maafkan aku, tapi memang itu yang aku pikirkan._

 _Susu vanila, ya? Jinyoung, temanku, sering diam-diam meminumnya jika aku tidak ada disekitarnya. Melihat bagaimana dia menikmatinya, aku rasa enak. Aku akan mencobanya besok,_

 _Terimakasih untuk pujianmu, cutie. Aku akan belajar menulis hangul lebih baik lagi dari ini._

 _Bagaimana jika tentang perasaanku? Apa kau juga tidak akan begitu peduli, hm?_

 _Aku bercanda, cutie. Kau tidak perlu benar-benar menjawabnya._

 _Tidak, tidak. Kami berpisah baik-baik, bukan karna aku terlalu percaya diri. Kami berpisah setelah dia memutuskan kembali ke Korea. Dan asal kau tau, aku benar-benar tampan Park Jihoon. Aku akan membuatmu terpesona bahkan setelah pertemuan pertama kita. Kali ini aku serius._

 _Ah, aku melukai hatimu ya? Aku meninggalkan sebatang coklat di lokermu sebagai permintaan maafku._

 _Wow, cutie. aku kira kau akan mengembalikan kotak makanku tanpa isi, hahaha. Terimakasih untuk sandwich yang kau buatkan. Aku menyukainya. Mungkin kau bisa membuatkannya untukku lagi? Kkkk~ itu juga jika kau tidak merasa keberatan._

 _Dan ini kertas kedua untuk jawaban pertanyaan beruntunmu. Aku berekspektasi kau akan menanyakan lebih dari lima, cutie kkk~_

 _1\. Tidak. Aku memang pernah meninggalkan surat selain surat pertama kita. Tapi yang aku lihat dia berakhir ke tempat sampah. Jadi, surat pertama kita sebenarnya surat terakhir yang aku tinggalkan di kantin. Tapi ternyata kau membalasnya._

 _2\. Bisa. Aku dapat memainkan piano. Ku tebak kau pasti dapat menyanyi. Iya, kan?_

 _3\. Tidak ada makanan khusus sih. Tapi untuk sekarang aku menyukai sandwichmu. Serius._

 _4\. Aku suka kopi. Aku beberapa kali mampir di cafe di depan sekolah jika kau ingin tau. Cobalah Latte di sana jika kau tidak suka kopi yang pahit. Atau frappe._

 _5\. Aku memiliki banyak hobi. Aku menyukai basket. Sangat. Aku suka menulis lirik dan melakukan rap. Aku suka jogging. Mungkin kau mau menemaniku jogging? Kkk~_

 _Baiklah, sekarang giliranku mengajukan pertanyaan untukmu_

 _1\. Kenapa kau mengambil suratku saat itu?_

 _2\. Kau suka binatang peliharaan?_

 _3\. Kau pasti memiliki tempat favorit, kan? Jika aku boleh tau, dimana?_

 _4._ _Apa kau di kelas 3? Karna aku lihat lokermu berada bersamaan dengan anak kelas 3._

 _5\. Jika benar kau di kelas 3, tidak masalah kan jika aku menggunakan bahasa informal padamu? Kkkk~_

 _Belajar yang rajin, cutie Hoonie!_

 ** _22 Januari 2016,_** ** _Lai Guanlin._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai memilih, JI?" Woojin menghampiri Jihoon yang sedang memilih beberapa sayuran hijau dan daging. "Aku kira ibu tidak menyuruh kita berbelanja sayur," Jihoon menatap saudara tirinya kemudian menunjukkan cengiran bocahnya.

"Memang tidak," Jihoon berucap sambil memasukkan beberapa sayuran dan sebungkus daging ke troli belanjaan Woojin.

"Ah, kau mau memasakanku malam ini, ya? Ah, adikku satu ini memang menggemaskan," Woojin mencubit ringan kedua pipi gembil Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon menurunkan senyumannya.

"Sayangnya tidak, dan lepaskan tangan kotormu dari wajahku, Woojin," Jihoon menarik tangan Woojin dari wajahnya. Woojin memajukan bibirnya membuat ekspresi sedih yang memuakkan bagi Jihoon. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu sandwich. Jadi, berhenti menggunakan ekspresi menyebalkan itu," Jihoon kembali memasukan sebungkus daging ke dalam troli belanjaannya dan sukses membuat tawa gemas Woojin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _double update nich:")_


	12. 11

_**Cartas de Amor**_

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** as maincast_

 _Rating **T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hai lagi, Lai Guanlin~_

 _Ya ya ya, aku sekarang sudah kebal dengan panggilan manis seperti itu. Ah iya, tentang nama panggilanmu, apa Lalin bagus menurutmu? Aku baru memikirkannya tadi malam. Jika LinLin, itu terdengar terlalu manis untukmu._

 _Iya! Aku dan Woojin jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh berbeda. Aku juga tidak ingin memiliki kesamaan dengan orang menyebalkan itu. Serius Guanlin, jika kau tau Woojin jangan mau berteman dengannya. Dia lebih menyebalkan daripada Jieqiong Noona._

 _Jinyoung? Bae Jinyoung? Aku dulu satu SMP dengannya. Tapi aku baru tau jika dia juga satu sekolah denganku._

 _Apa-apaan? Kau berniat menggodaku ya? Jika itu perasaanmu, ku rasa, ya. Aku akan peduli, hahahaha._

 _Kenapa tidak melakukan hubungan jarak jauh saja? Aku tidak yakin kau tampan. Jika aku tidak terpesona ketika kita bertemu nanti, apa yang akan kau berikan?_

 _Wow, terimakasih Lalin~~. Aku benar-benar penasaran, kau menguntitku ya? Bagaimana kau tau aku menyukai coklat ini? Ah, apa Bae Jinyoung? Tapi ku rasa Jinyoung juga tidak mengenalku sebaik itu meskipun aku dekat dengannya._

 _Aku membuatkanmu sandwich lagi, Lalin, kkkk~. Dan ini lebih banyak daripada kemarin. Makanlah dengan baik, Lalin. Aku tiba-tiba menyukai nama panggilanku untukmu._

 _Awalnya aku memang ingin menanyakan lebih dari lima, Lalin. Tapi, di surat selanjutnya aku tidak akan memiliki pertanyaan untukmu. Jadi aku hanya memberikan lima pertanyaan dulu, kkk~_

 _Sesungguhnya, aku tidak benar-benar peduli tentang kertas-kertas yang ada di kantin, tapi, kertasmu berwarna pink. Jadi aku mengambilnya dan membacanya begitu aku sampai di rumah._

 _Iya! Aku bisa menyanyi. Aku suka menyanyi, tapi lebih menyukai dance._

 _Kau akan bosan jika memakan sandwichku terus-terusan. Itu yang dikatakan Woojin ketika aku membuatkan sandwich untukmu selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Aku akan mencoba membuat makanan lain untukmu._

 _Aku juga sering ke sana ketika aku menunggu Woojin selesai ekskul. Aku berpikir, di sana adalah tempat yang nyaman._

 _Sayang sekali, Lalin. Aku termasuk orang yang tidak suka olahraga. Jangankan jogging, aku berjalan terlalu jauh saja sudah lelah._

 _Dan ini jawabanku untukmu, Lalin~_

 _1\. Aku sudah menjawabnyaaaa, karna suratmu berwarna pink!_

 _2\. Suka! Aku menyukai anak anjing. Mereka menggemaskan!_

 _3\. Jika itu di rumah, maka kamarku adalah tempat paling menyenangkan untukku. Jika di sekolah aku menyukai pergi ke atap. Jarang sekali ada siswa yang ke sana karena rumor tentang penunggu atap sekolah, padahal sebenarnya rumor itu tidak benar. Selain itu, cafe di depan sekolah juga menyenangkan untukku._

 _4\. Iya, aku di kelas tiga sekarang._

 _5\. Lagipula, memang dari awal suratmu tidak menggunakan bahasa formal Lalin. Jadi, tidak masalah untukku._

 _Sekarang, pertanyaanku untukmu_

 _1\. Jika tebakanku benar, apa kau ikut ekskul basket?_

 _2\. Apa kau lebih suka selai coklat atau selai buah?_

 _3\. Bagaimana denganmu, kau memiliki tempat favoritmu?_

 _4\. Apa kau akan kembali ke Taiwan setelah lulus SMA?_

 _Ku rasa itu saja, aku tidak terpikirkan untuk pertanyaan lain. Jawab dengan benar, Lalin._

 _See you next letter!_

 _ **Januari 2016, Park Jihoon**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu ia mendapatkan balasan pesan dari Daniel bahwa Daniel tidak dapat menjemputnya hari ini. Jihoon semakin menurunkan bibirnya ketika Woojin membalas pesannya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat untuk menghadiri rapat mendadak.

"Semuanya menyebalkan," Jihoon bergumam kemudian membuka pintu cafe di depannya. Lelaki manis itu kemudian mengantri di belakang seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk memesan.

"Oh, _sunbae_ ," seseorang di depannya berseru begitu ia berbalik dan mendapati Jihoon. Jihoon mengedip beberapa kali sebelum menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Hai, kau!" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang itu, Lai Guanlin. Guanlin tersenyum lima jari menunjukkan gusinya pada Jihoon. "Tolong satu _Latte_ untukku,"

"Ah, biar aku bayarkan," Guanlin menghentikan pergerakan Jihoon yang akan mengambil dompet di tasnya. "Anggap saja sebagai ganti karna kau sudah menemaniku menunggu tempo hari, _sunbae_ ," Guanlin berkata begitu ia melihat wajah bingung Jihoon.

"Lin! Ayo pergi!"

Jihoon dan Guanlin menoleh ke arah pintu begitu sebuah teriakan mengganggu momen mereka. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bae Jinyoung?"

"Ah, _sunbae_ , sepertinya aku harus pergi, temanku sudah menunggunya. Nikmati minumanmu, sunbae!" Guanlin segera berlari meninggalkan Jihoon dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku lupa berterimakasih, sial,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _aku lg kena wb hehehe, maafkan aku :")_


	13. 12

_**Cartas de Amor**_

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** asmaincast_

 _Rating **T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku tidak tau kau sudah seakrab itu dengan Jihoon _hyung_ ," Jinyoung memulai percakapan begitu ia dan Guanlin keluar dari cafe. Guanlin yang tengah membaca pesan di ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jihoon siapa?" Jinyoung meminum tegakan terakhir dari _mocca_ yang dibelinya tadi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Guanlin.

"Park Jihoon maksudku," Guanlin menatap bingung pada Jinyoung yang membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek merotasikan bola matanya malas. " _Sunbae_ yang kau ajak bicara tadi di cafe. Jangan bilang kau bahkan tidak tau namanya,"

Guanlin menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Jinyoung juga menghentikan langkahnya. Pikiran Guanlin berputar pada kejadian tadi dan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kemudian menunggu di pos satpam bersama. Bayangan Jihoon yang tersenyum lima jari padanya ketika menyapanya hari itu memenuhi pikirannya. Sekarang dia ingat tentang mengapa nama Park Jihoon tidak asing untuknya. Guanlin yakin ia pernah mendapatkan senyuman semanis itu dari seseorang ketika ia di Taiwan.

"Jadi, dia Park Jihoon?"

"Kau kira ada berapa Park Jihoon di sekolah kita, bodoh?" Jinyoung menghela napasnya kesal dengan tingkah bodoh Guanlin. "Aku pergi sekarang. Daehwi sudah meungguku," Jinyoung menepuk pundak Guanlin sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kemudian pergi meninggalkan Guanlin yang masih bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Park Jihoon," Guanlin bergumam sebelum akhirnya berbalik berlari menuju cafe. Berharap Jihoon masih berada di sana. Dan Guanlin tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini untuk mengatakan seluruhnya pada Jihoon. Seluruhnya, bahkan tentang masa lalu mereka dulu dan tentang pertemuan pertama mereka yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi di kantin.

Guanlin membuka pintu cafe begitu ia sampai dan membuat beberapa pengunjung mendelik menatapnya. Tapi, tetap saja Guanlin tidak memedulikan hal seperti itu. Pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok manis yang memenuhi pikirannya. Namun, nihil. Jihoon tidak ada di cafe lagi.

Guanlin berbalik keluar dari cafe. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap Jihoon masih ada di sekitar cafe ataupun sekolah. Dan netranya berhasil menangkap Jihoon yang tengah duduk di halte di depan sekolah dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Jihoon _sunbae_!" Guanlin berteriak cukup kencang dan mampu membuat Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan balas menatap Guanlin di seberang halte. Guanlin melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri manis di wajah tampannya. Jihoon balas melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Guanlin.

Baru saja Guanlin akan menyebrang menghampiri Jihoon, sebuah motor berhenti di depan Jihoon. Guanlin menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Jihoon tersenyum cerah kepada pemuda lain di hadapannya. Guanlin melupakan satu fakta kecil, Jihoon sudah memiliki kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _aku niat mau nyelesein ff ini dalam 3/4 chapter lg, atau malah 2 chapter lg._

 _hehehe, aku cinta kalian yg udah baca foll fav apalagi review. biar aku gabales review kalian, aku bacain kok heheh:")_


	14. 13

_**Cartas de Amor**_

 _Length **Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon** asmaincast_

 _Rating **T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Niel," Daniel mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengarahkan pandangannya dari handphone yang ia genggam ke asal suara.

"Ya, _hyung_?" si sumber suara tersenyum kemudian meminum ice americanonya sebelum menyahut.

"Jihoon, ya?" Daniel menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur berniat menggenggam tangan yang lebih tua.

"Seungwoo _hyung_ ," Seungwoo berdeham sebagai jawaban. Matanya menatap tangannya yang digenggam Daniel erat. "Aku bingung," Seungwoo tersenyum kecil kemudian melepaskan genggaman Daniel dan menangkup wajah Daniel. Membuat yang lebih muda menatap matanya.

"Dengar. Aku mencintaimu. Dan itu masih berlaku bahkan jika kau lebih memilih Jihoon daripada aku. Tapi Daniel, menjadi yang dibohongi lebih menyakitkan daripada yang disembunyikan. Jika kau memilih Jihoon, pergi dan jemput dia," Seungwoo tersenyum pada Daniel. Mengecup bibir yang lebih muda sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Daniel.

Daniel menatap Seungwoo lembut begitu Seungwoo menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Daniel tersenyum tipis kemudian menggenggam tangan Seungwoo dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Aku tau apa jawabanku, _hyung_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon _sunbae_!"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel begitu ia mendengar namanya diteriakan. Matanya menatap ke seberang halte dan mendapati adik kelasnya, yang bahkan hingga sekarang tidak ia tahu namanya, tengah melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum. Jihoon mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman sebelum balas melambai pada adik kelasnya.

"Niel _hyung_?" Jihoon memekik begitu seseorang secara tiba-tiba menghentikan motornya di depan Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum cerah begitu pemuda di hadapannya melepaskan helm, melupakan adik kelasnya yang masih berdiri di seberang halte.

"Jihoon," Daniel turun dari motornya dan memeluk Jihoon, membuat yang lebih mungil tersentak kemudian menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Daniel. Hingga dua menit setelahnya Daniel masih belum juga membuka suara.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?" Jihoon merasakan pelukan Daniel padanya semakin erat membuat Jihoon menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Daniel berharap Daniel merasa lebih tenang.

"Ayo putus," bisikan Daniel berhasil menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jihoon pada punggungnya. "Ayo putus, Park Jihoon," Daniel mengulangi kalimatnya. Jihoon tertawa hambar begitu mendengarnya secara jelas.

"Kau bercanda?" Jihoon melepaskan pelukan Daniel dan mencoba menatap mata Daniel dengan matanya yang mulai berair. Namun sialnya, tidak ada keraguan apapun pada mata Daniel. " _Hyung_ , kau bercanda 'kan? Ini tidak lucu, _hyung_ ," Daniel di hadapannya menggeleng. Jihoon kembali tertawa hambar. " _Hyung_ , lalu apa artinya hubungan kita selama dua tahun ini? Kau benar-benar brengsek, _hyung_. Katakan apa salahku dan kita perbaiki semuanya, ya?"

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku memang brengsek, Hoon. Kau tidak bersalah. Aku yang bersalah di sini. Kau boleh memukulku jika kau mau,"

Jihoon tertawa dengan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. "Seungwoo _hyung_?" Jihoon mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa ragu dan sebagai jawaban Daniel mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek," Jihoon mengangkat tangannya berniat meninju wajah Daniel sebelum Daniel tiba-tiba tersungkur di hadapannya. Setelahnya, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang menjauhi halte.

.

.

.

.

 _Ehehehe, drama banget kenapa deh. Mana aku bayangin bagian ongniel, si seungwoo soft banget astaga ;_;_ _Inshaallah satu chapter lagi akan selesai. Dan maafkan aku karena tidak sesuai harapan kalian ya:""")_


	15. 14

**_Cartas de Amor_**

 ** _Length Chaptered_**

 ** _Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon as maincast_**

 ** _Rating T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sunbae_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf menarikmu paksa," Guanlin mendudukan Jihoon di bangku begitu mereka sampai di taman yang tidak jauh dari halte bis. Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya menatap Guanlin sebelum menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya. Guanlin dapat melihat mata cantik itu begitu basah dan merah. Membuat Guanlin tanpa disadari menggertakan giginya kesal pada orang yang membuat mata cantik itu membuang air matanya sia-sia.

"Terimakasih," Jihoon berbisik. Guanlin balas tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terlihat pada wajah Jihoon.

"Jika kau masih ingin menangis, aku di sini akan menunggumu, _sunbae_ ," Jihoon refleks tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Guanlin. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng pelan tapi kemudian menatap Guanlin sendu.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Guanlin tersenyum lembut pada Jihoon kemudian merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek ke dalam pelukannya. Guanlin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jihoon begitu ia merasakan bajunya basah dengan suara isakan kecil.

Jihoon sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis dalam pelukan seseorang yang bahkan hingga sekarang belum ia tahu namanya. Hanya saja, Jihoon merasa, nyaman? Entahlah. Jihoon hanya tau dalam pelukan Guanlin ia merasa aman. Bahkan ia merasa jika pelukan Guanlin lebih hangat daripada pelukan Daniel.

"Sudah merasa baik?" Guanlin bertanya begitu Jihoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Guanlin. Jihoon tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk. Guanlin mengulurkan tangannya menghapus jejak air mata pada pipi Jihoon dan merapikan poninya yang berantakan.

"Terimakasih," Guanlin tersenyum hangat menatap Jihoon. Dia mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari bangku taman.

"Ayo pulang," Guanlin mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Jihoon, membuat sudut bibir Jihoon terangkat membentuk lengkungan manis yang membuat Guanlin menahan napasnya beberapa detik. Jihoon meraih tangan Guanlin, menggenggam tangan yang lebih muda tanpa sadar jika hal kecil seperi itu membuat Guanlin menahan diri untuk kembali merengkuh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Guanlin melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30 malam. Ini berarti sudah hampir empat puluh lima menit ia menunggu bus dengan Jihoon. Tapi hingga sekarang belum ada bus yang berhenti di halte tempatnya menunggu. Guanlin melirik Jihoon yang sedang menatap kosong jalan di depannya. Guanlin yakin, Jihoon masih memikirkan pemuda brengsek yang ia pukul tadi.

" _Sunbae_ ," Jihoon masih tetap pada posisinya ketika Guanlin memanggilnya. " _Sunbae_ ," Guanlin kembali bersuara namun Jihoon masih belum memberi sahutan. "Jihoon _sunbae_ ," kali ini Guanlin meraih tangan Jihoon.

" _Hng_?" dan benar saja, Jihoon menoleh menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan lucu. Membuat Guanlin terkekeh pelan dan tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengusak gemas surai kecoklatan Jihoon.

"Kau masih mau menunggu? Ku rasa tidak ada bus yang akan lewat. Aku panggilkan taksi, ya?" Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Mulutnya terbuka berniat menolak tawaran Guanlin, sebelum Guanlin menggeleng. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan," Guanlin segera mengambil ponselnya dan memesan taksi. Jihoon di sebelahnya menurunkan sudut bibirnya, merengut menatap Guanlin yang berbicara di telfon.

"Apa?" Guanlin balas menatap Jihoon begitu ia selesai dengan telfonnya. Jihoon masih merengut menatap Guanlin.

"Kau membelikaku kopi, menolongku, dan sekarang kau memesankan aku taksi. Aku bahkan belum membalas dua hal yang kau lakukan di awal tapi kau sekarang menolongku lagi," Guanlin tersenyum menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya hingga gusi merah mudanya terlihat.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku sebagai tanda terimakasih?" Jihoon membulatkan matanya kemudian memukul lengan Guanlin. "Aku bercanda," Guanlin tertawa membuat Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya kembali mengusak gemas surai Jihoon membuat yang lebih tua mengalihkan pandangannya dari Guanlin. "Kau tidak mau pulang?" Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya kemudian segera masuk ke dalam taksi begitu taksi itu berhenti di depannya. Guanlin tertawa kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada taksi Jihoon yang mulai menjauh.

Sementara Jihoon di dalam taksi menyumpahi tingkahnya hari ini. "Aku lupa berterimakasih dan bahkan lupa menanyakan namanya. Dasar bodoh,"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan ternyata belum ending, ehehehe_.


	16. 15

**_Cartas de Amor_**

 ** _Length Chaptered_**

 ** _Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon as maincast_**

 ** _Rating T_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Kau baik-baik saja? Apa tidurmu cukup tadi malam? Aku membelikanmu susu stroberi dan roti coklat. Maaf aku belum membalas suratmu._

 _Semoga harimu menyenangkan, cutie!_

 ** _Lai_** _**Guanlin**_

 _._

Jihoon mengambil sticky notes yang tertempel pada lokernya dan bungkusan yang tergantung di sebelahnya. Mengernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca kalimat pertama Guanlin. Bagaimana bisa Guanlin tau situasinya sekarang? Bahkan Woojin yang notabenenya adalah saudara tirinya dan tinggal bersama saja tidak mengerti situasinya. Jihoon hanya takut jika Woojin akan bertindak gegabah pada Daniel begitu Woojin mengerti situasi Jihoon. Lagipula, Woojin juga sedang sibuk dengan turnamen basket minggu ini.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian Jihoon dan Daniel putus. Dan Jihoon belum memberitahu siapapun tentang masalah ini. Bahkan Hyungseob belum mengetahuinya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa Guanlin tau?

Berarti ini sudah seminggu juga Guanlin belum membalas suratnya. Ah, pasti Guanlin juga sibuk dengan turnamen basketnya seperti Woojin.

"Hyungseob," si pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terhuyung begitu Jihoon memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau baik, Hoon?" Jihoon menggeleng dalam pelukan Hyungseob. "Ada masalah dengan Niel _hyung_?" Jihoon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu?"

"Aku putus dengan Kang Daniel," Jihoon berbisik membuat Hyungseob melepas paksa pelukan Jihoon dan menatap kaget sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya, begitu. Kang Daniel lebih memilih Ong Seungwoo," Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya kemudian meletakkan tas dan bungkusan dari Guanlin di atas meja. Sedangkan Hyungseob di sebelahnya menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Aku akan membunuh Kang Daniel!" Hyungseob berseru marah. Jihoon tertawa pelan membuat Hyungseob menoleh padanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tertawa di situasi seperti ini?!"

"Kang Daniel sudah mendapatkan apa yang harusnya ia dapat,"

.

.

.

.

 _Makan coklat yang aku berikan dan berhenti menurunkan sudut bibirmu, oke? Aku benci melihatmu bersedih hanya karna orang itu. Jadi, makan coklat ini dan tersenyumlah, Hoonie._

 _ **Lai** **Guanlin**_

 _._

Jihoon kembali mengernyitkan dahinya ketika membaca sticky notes dari Guanlin hari ini. Dia masih tidak paham bagaimana Guanlin mengetahui apa yang Jihoon rasakan hari ini. Tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha tidak peduli dan mengambil bungkusan coklat yang digantungkan Guanlin pada lokernya. Berniat memakannya sambil berjalan ke parkiran.

"Ayo pulang," Woojin menarik tangan Jihoon agar mengikutinya. Jihoon melepaskan genggaman Woojin pada tangannya kemudian merengut menatap saudara tirinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," Jihoon berbicara dengan coklat yang memenuhi mulutnya. Woojin tertawa kemudian mengusak surai kecoklatan Jihoon.

"Aku tau kau putus dengan Kang Daniel," Woojin menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jihoon. Jihoon yang mendengar hal yang dikatakan Woojin manatap Woojin tajam. "Awalnya aku memang kesal dan berniat ke rumah Daniel dan memukulinya. Tapi kemudian aku mengurungkan niatku,"

"Kenapa?" Jihoon bertanya heran. Pasalnya, Woojin memiliki tempramen buruk jika itu berurusan dengan Jihoon.

"Guanlin menceritakan semuanya," Jihoon menatap bingung pada Woojin. Dia masih tidak paham dengan kalimat Woojin. Woojin tersenyum misterius kemudian mengusak surai Jihoon sayang. "Kau akan tau sendiri nanti,"

.

.

.

.

.


	17. 16 END

_**Cartas de Amor**_

 _ **Length Chaptered**_

 _ **Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon as maincast**_

 _ **Rating T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Berawal dari Guanlin, si siswa penyendiri, yang iseng meninggalkan coretannya di atas meja kantin dan ditemukan oleh Park Jihoon. Berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta dengan tulisan masing-masing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mau bertemu hari ini? Di taman belakang setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan menunggumu, cutie._

 _ **Lai Guanlin**_

 _ **.**_

Jihoon memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dengan terburu begitu mendengar suara bel pulang sekolah, membuat Hyungseob yang duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya heran.

"Wow, Park Jihoon. Santai saja. Woojin tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Jihoon mendengus sebagai balasan ocehan Hyungseob.

"Persetan dengan Park Woojin,"

Jihoon berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Tujuan pertamanya sekarang adalah kamar mandi. Entahlah, Jihoon hanya tidak mau Guanlin melihatnya berantakan setelah selama dua minggu belakangan ini dia berusaha membuat Jihoon tersenyum dengan catatan pada sticky notesnya.

Jihoon menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca di depannya. Merapikan jas sekolah yang sekarang ia kenakan. Menata poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Kemudian menimbang apakah ia harus mengoleskan lip tint hanya untuk bertemu Guanlin. Tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil lip tint di tasnya dan mengoleskan tipis pada bibirnya. Dia menghela napas begitu menatap pantulan dirinya yang tampak manis.

Jihoon berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Pandangan Jihoon mengedar ketika ia telah memasuki area taman. Netranya menangkap seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku membelakanginya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dan Jihoon mencapai tempat dimana pemuda itu duduk, namun Jihoon mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik menjauhi area taman. Ia belum siap. Tidak sekarang bertemu dengan Guanlin. Tidak ketika hatinya belum siap bertemu seseorang yang selalu menenangkannya dengan tulisan manisnya.

"Tapi aku penasaran," Jihoon bergumam kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku harus menemuinya, 'kan?"

"Ya, kau harus menemuinya," Jihoon tersentak ketika sebuah suara menyahuti gumamannya. Jihoon memutar badannya dan menemukan seseorang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya tengah tersenyum hingga gusi merah mudanya terlihat. "Hai, _cutie_ ,"

Pemuda di hadapannya masih mempertahankan senyumannya ketika Jihoon menunjukkan raut wajah bingungnya. Dia jelas masih ingat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Adik kelas yang ia sapa ketika ia menunggu Kang Daniel menjemputnya. Adik kelas yang membelikannya kopi dan ia lupa mengucapkan terimakasih. Adik kelasnya yang menenangkannya ketika ia menangis karena Kang Daniel. Dan dia memanggilnya dengan, _cutie_?

"Kau baik, Hoonie?" Pemuda di hadapannya kembali bersuara. Sekarang dengan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jihoon. Jihoon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali begitu kesadarannya datang. Tanpa sadar seseorang di hadapannya menahan dirinya untuk mencubit pipi tembam milik Jihoon.

"Kau siapa?" Jihoon merutuki dirinya sendiri begitu kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara seseorang di depannya tertawa renyah pada sikap Jihoon.

"Kau melupakanku? Ah, padahal aku yang memelukmu ketika kau menangis," Jihoon mendengus begitu mendengar balasan pertanyaannya.

"Bukan begitu," Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan seseorang itu kembali menyuarakan tawanya dengan tangan yang mengusak gemas surai Jihoon. "Kau Lai Guanlin?" seseorang di hadapannya, Guanlin, menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian menyondorkan bucket bunga pada Jihoon.

"Untukmu," Jihoon menerima bucket bunga dari Guanlin kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya melihat perpaduan bunga yang diberikan Guanlin.

" _Lily of the valley_ ," Jihoon bergumam kemudian menatap Guanlin. "Kau manis," Guanlin menganggukan kepalanya. " _Red_ _Carnation_ , aku mengagumimu," Guanlin kembali menggukan kepalanya ketika Jihoon menatapnya. "Enam mawar merah? Jadikan aku milikmu. Kau menyatakan perasaanmu?!" Guanlin menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya kembali.

"Kau tidak mau?" Jihoon memukul lengan Guanlin main-main. Pipinya menghangat dengan rona merah muda yang begitu terlihat pada wajahnya. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Guanlin. Jadi Guanlin dengan semaunya menarik Jihoon dan memeluknya. Sementara Jihoon hanya menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan yang lebih muda dan balas memeluknya. "Diammu aku anggap iya, _cutie_ ,"

Jihoon mencubit pinggang Guanlin. Kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya masih dalam pelukan Guanlin. "Aku membencimu," Jihoon berucap sebal kemudian mengecup bibir Guanlin sekilas dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Guanlin.

Guanlin yang mendapatkan perlakuan menggemaskan dari Jihoon hanya tertawa pelan kemudian mencium puncak kepala Jihoon. "Aku juga mencintaimu, _cutie_ ," Guanlin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Jihoon bernia menyudahi adegan pelukannya. Namun, yang lebih mungil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Guanlin. "Eh, kau tidak mau melepaskannya?"

Jihoon dalam pelukan Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku malu," Jihoon berbisik yang membuat Guanlin tertawa gemas kemudian kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Jihoon.

"Padahal aku mau mengatakan satu rahasia diantara kita," Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya menatap Guanlin dengan pandangan bertanya. Guanlin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Jihoon kemudian tertawa. Membuat Jihoon kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Guanlin dan mencubit pinggang Guanlin.

"Menyebalkan," Jihoon berbisik kesal tapi masih mempertahankan pelukannya pada Guanlin. Guanlin menghentikan tawanya dan menciumi puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita," Jihoon mendengus dalam pelukan Guanlin.

"Memang, pertemuan pertama kita di kantin dulu,"

"Bukan," Guanlin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Jihoon kemudian melepaskan tangan melingkar Jihoon dari tubuhnya. Memandang gemas pada Jihoon yang wajahnya masih memerah. "Pertemuan pertama kita bukan saat itu. Bahkan jauh sebelum itu,"

"Iya, lalu?"

Guanlin menggenggam tangan Jihoon kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya sebelum berucap, "Rahasia," dan berlari meninggalkan Jihoon yang berteriak kesal pada Guanlin.

"Aku membencimu, Lai Guanlin!"

.

.

.

.

 _Akhirnya selesai juga:'))))_

 _Makasih yang udah fav foll review selama ini, aku cinta kaliaaan!_


	18. READ PLEASE

HAI!

masih ada yang inget cerita ini ga? heheheh. aku berniat ngepost cerita ini ke wattpad, dengan sedikit perubahan. mungkin _a little bit_ lokal?

Jadi, kalau ada yg masih ada yg ngikutin cerita ini, mau tidak? ((aku yakin udah gada lg nih yg ngecek work ini wkwk))

Oiya wattpadku **louvoable** ((follow bisa dongggg heheheh, autofollback kok:D))

 _p.s akan ada cerita gimana panwink ketemu juga kalo kalian setuju buat post di wattpad HEHEHEH._ _SEE YAAAAA!!!!_


End file.
